Violin
by FeedMePaopu
Summary: Yamaguchi Nanako and her son are dragged along to her nephew's school performance upon her sister's insistence and it's the start of an inspiration.


I've decided to turn each of these prompts into one-shots instead of having them as one story haha. But yeah! Hope you enjoy x)

* * *

**1. Violin (or** **violinists)**

**Summary: **_Yamaguchi Nanako and her son are dragged along to her nephew's school performance upon her sister's insistence and it's the start of an inspiration._

* * *

Yamaguchi Nanako made sure her son of six years was properly seated beside her as they waited for the next performer to come on stage. They were currently packed in quite a big gym-hall-turned-auditorium for the night of the school's thirty-year-anniversary event which mainly just consisted of the high school school students putting on a small skit, playing some instruments or reading one of their own original stories. Apparently, one of Nanako's own nephews, Jun, was asked to perform alongside a few others in the final act of the night. Her sister, being herself, immediately invited everyone in the family she knew would come to watch her son play, despite his protests of "not even the main attraction" and "I'm only the piano accompaniment!", reminding them to buy their tickets or to offer to buy the tickets of those who would always need a little more convincing. Since it was Tadashi's favourite cousin, whom he hadn't seen in months, Nanako knew she couldn't really say no after her sister dropped the name in front of her own young son, and the latter looked at her with eyes full of hope and expectation.

They were here now, after the brief family reunion in the parking lot of the school, and so far all the young mother could think of was how her elder sister had managed to bring along their aunt whom she was sure had severed ties with everyone years ago and their younger brother who had gone to Europe and was meant to be there for at least another three months.

Turning her attention back onto the stage, she came to a conclusion that the performances were okay at best. She could point out a few of her favourite acts, but those were only really small things she found funny in them, nothing too big. She liked act four's story-telling too though; she could tell that with a bit more work, he could make it as a teen-author, as he had set the mood and atmosphere for his short horror story quite well, the people backstage going so far as to open the doors a little to not be too noticeable, but to also allow a chilly breeze of the November night inside. It seemed that Tadashi was quite entertained, even if he didn't understand some of the jokes or didn't know some of the words, he could still appreciate the music and singing while he played with his power ranger figures in his seat, careful not to drop them as was the warning Nanako had given him before handing them to him.

Nanako checked her phone for the time and inwardly grimaced at the fact that it was well past Tadashi's bed-time, and it seemed that this event was going to go on longer than originally planned. At that moment, the curtains were drawn back, revealing a few students on the stage, and Nanako scrambled to put her phone away as she spotted her nephew, causing her to warily eye her older sister in case she decided to stand up and announce to the whole room that that was her son up there and blatantly take pictures, embarrassing the poor boy and being blissfully ignorant to the snickers around her. She had most likely been approached by their other brother before the night had started, him warning her not do this and that, with only mild threats thrown his way.

_'An improvement,' _Nanako speculated and redirected her attention to the stage where the announcer was currently introducing the act. From what she had heard from Jun, they were just a group thrown together by the the head music teacher. The group was comprised of three people; himself and two third years. It made him nervous to work with his upperclassmen; he was sure that they were more talented than him, but apparently, the music teacher had chosen whom she had thought were the most talented in their respective instruments and gathered them to make them play for the main attraction for the celebratory event. It took a while for them to get used to each other; as the harpist had at first downright refused to playing while the girl on violin seemed as if she couldn't care at all, but when they did, the young teen had told them with much excitement that they sounded amazing.

The lights dimmed, and the boy on the harp began first, eventually being joined by Jun on piano and it was obvious that the two playing right now were of a higher calibre than those who played beforehand.

When the violinist began, it became that much more obvious.

Nanako found herself forgetting how to breathe for a while as the haunting sound cut through the air and silenced everyone. It was a sad melody, and she couldn't place a finger on where she had heard it before, but it didn't seem to matter as much as it might have in any other situation. Nanako found herself completely immersed in the music until a small tug on her shirt brought her out of the trance.

"Mama." Nanako looked down at Tadashi, briefly caught off guard by the look of sureness and confidence in the usually timid and quiet boy.

"Mama," he repeated again, knowing that he had his mother's full attention this time. "I want to learn the violin." The look of confidence that she had never seen before was what had Nanako nodding before she had completely realised that she was.

"Alright."

* * *

This turned out waaaay longer than I thought it would. I was planning something like, 500 words but nooooOOOOOooooo not gonna happen yo Anyways, the prompts came from a list I found on deviantART and you can just message me if you want the link or something.

Yamaguchi is a babe I love him so much QAQ

Please tell me what you think, and thank you for reading! :D

Stay safe!


End file.
